Kitten and the Council/Transcript
(The episode begins at Jon's house, while, Garfield's going to sleep.) (Nermal licking like a cat before) Jon: 'Oh, Nermal, want to help me change the blankets and Garfield's bed? '''Nermal: '''Sure! ''(runs away to Garfield's bed, and Jon with his napkin) 'Jon: '''Okay! In 3, 2, 1... ''(Nermal screams before) 'Nermal: '''HI, GARFIELD!!!! ''(while Nermal's shout make Garfield's bed jump high, and screams.) 'Garfield: '''YAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! ''(Jon tries to replace Garfield's bed blanket with the napkin, and falls down to his bed.) 'Jon: '''Thank you, Nermal! '''Nermal: '''Hi, Fele-sser! ''(Garfield's tail is moving around here, while Jon and Nermal walks away, and Garfield takes a spinning eyes and turns back, Garfield looks at Jon's napkin.) '''Garfield: ''(*sniff, sniff, sniff*) Hey! No more Sausage Pizza smell! ''(being bored.) ''I was having such good dreams too. '''Jon: '(walking with the blue napkin) ''That's the only way to get Garfield out of his bed long, enough to change the limits. '''Garfield: '(while Nermal walking away, and he's sad) ''Gee! Jon's got everything so, Springtime Fresh. ''(*ding-dong*) Nermal: 'I'll get it! ''(Nermal runs away and answers the door) 'Mail Cat: '''You'll get it! ''(Door opens to Mail Cat, while Nermal is stop running) 'Nermal: '''Yes? '''Mail Cat: '''Nermal, Cat? ''(looks to Nermal) '''Nermal: '''That's me! '''Mail Cat: ''(reading the message) Letter for you! ''(walking away) ''Bye! '''Nermal: '''Bye! ''(Nermal with the message, while door closes out) ''Ah! I got a letter, Garfield! ''(Nermal runs away.) Garfield: ''(being angry at the same time)'' Nermal: 'Oh, Probably another letter from one of my many Admirers. ''(Nermal rips a letter, to the paper, and reads.) '''Nermal: ''(reading) Ah! Dear little cat, you are hereby ordered to appear tomorrow morning, before The Kitty Council?! Kitty Council? '''Garfield: '(to Nermal while is here.) Kitty Council? Nermal: '''What does this mean, Garfield?! '''Garfield: '''It means, you're toast, Nermal?! ''(*Yawn*') ''You're through! ''(Nermal seeing, while Garfield is jumping) ''You're history! ''(playing the fast boing sound) ''You're over and done with! Who-hoo-hoo-hoo... '''Nermal: '''Ah-ah-ah, Garfield, this isn't funny! '''Garfield: '(to Nermal) ''Sir, you it, isn't funny for me, It's hysterical! ''(humming the night song, while played) Nermal: 'Oh! What, will The Kitty Council do to me?! ''background of Jon's house at night, while Nermal puts in the corner and cries '''Nermal: ''(*crying*) Hoh-oh-oh-oh-oh... I'm fine, don't I... ''(while Garfield puts the dinner meal, and walks.) ''I'm don't, I'm... I'm tall! I'm, more than toast! ''(*continues crying, like a cry-baby*) Garfield: 'Oh! Hello! '''Nermal: '''YAAAAAAHHHHHH! ''(while he is gibbering like that, and flies away) 'Garfield: '''Don't forget your appointment tomorrow morning! Mm-hmm! ''background of Day at Jon's house, while the door opens '''Nermal: ''(at the door) Might as well, get it, over with... ''(showing the background of The Garbage Street Town, while Nermal walking at the hole, opens the hole over there, while Garfield goes to sleep again) Odie: ''(shows like the doggy) (Odie seeing while Garfield going to sleep) Hmm! (barking from Garfield, while wokes from his snooze, the head flies away around with Garfield)'' Garfield: 'Ah... -oh-oh? ''(looks to Odie) ''Oh, it's you, Mutt-ski. ''(playing the bonk with honk sound) ''You interrupted a wonderful dream. ''(looks happy) ''He was all about a world without Nermal... ''(*sniff*) ''Nermal?! Ah!!! I forgot to set my alarm! ''(shows the Alarm clock) 'Garfield: '''I wanted to go see him, get his! ''(running out of here, while alarm clock is failed down to floor) 'Odie: '''Arrr-aarr!!! Barr-barr-barr-barrarr!!! ''(then running out of here) '''Garfield: ''(when skids out to here) Help him!!! ''(looking for Odie walks) ''You expect me to go, Help Nermal? '''Odie: '''Arrrrr-arrrr!!!!! ''(behaving well) Garfield: ''(whisper) It doesn't feel like, you've got a fever? ''(the dramatic sad music rips off) (while door opens, Garfield runs away to the street) ''I don't wanna help Nermal. ''(when he runs away) ''I just wanna see, what The Kitty Council's gonna do to Nermal. '''Odie: '(barking, running away) (showing background of the hole, when playing slowest sad music, Nermal is walking away) Nermal: ''(echoing) Hello? '''Council: Nermal, Chat?!!! '(when turned a light) Nermal: '''Yes! ''(showing the full size of Nermal) ''I'm Nermal Cat! ''(blinks around) ''Why was I summoned here? '''Council: We will ask the questions!!! Nermal: ''(sits in the place) Sorry!! '''Council: Nermal Cat!!! '(shows the full size) 'You are charged with a violation of article, Six, Paragraph, Eight, of The Feline Code. '(Again, showing the full size of The Council) 'Too Darn Cu-u-u-u-ute!!!' Nermal: ''(*sigh*) Guilty as Charged... ''(while the other Council showing to Nermal, showing again, The Background of the hole, Garfield runs away to the hole, opens a hole and closes, while Nermal blinks out first time, then Garfield skids out to Nermal) Garfield: ''Stop the trial!!! (while Nermal looks to Garfield, he's so happy)'' Nermal: 'Garfield!!! ''(looking to Garfield, while Nermal hugs Garfield) ''You come to find me!!! '''Garfield: '''No to make sure, you lose! ''(showing Nermal, while he is afraid on the floor) ''You up there, whatever you think he did, he's did, in spades! ''(while Council is angry to Nermal and Garfield) '''Council: Garfield Cat!!! ''(shows the full size) ''Is that you?!! Garfield: ''' '''Council: Being too darn cute! Garfield: A felony! And an accurate one too. Council: And this kitten is pleading guilty to being too darn cute! Garfield: 'Pleading guilty? (''scoffs) You never let me have any fun! '''Nermal: They've got me dead to rights. Category:Transcript Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 6